


Bounce Back

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Resilience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bounce Back

Clint is the most resilient person.  
He always manages to bounce back,  
No matter the problems.  
Clint has a lot of problems.  
But he always recovers.  
Most of would give up,  
Sinking under the pressure.  
But not Clint.  
That is an admirable quality.

It gives him the ability,   
To cope during disaster.   
To help his team,   
When they are low.  
Clint isn't perfect.   
But he is resilient


End file.
